Fourze W: Kamen Rider Infinity
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: Meet Rikana Narumi Terui. Daughter Of Akiko Narumi-Terui And Ryu Terui, A 3rd Year regular Student At Amagowana Gakuen Highschool, Lives In Fuuto, Her Best Friends Are Mirai Misaki And Yuko Kazami, and is 'Kamen Rider Infinity' A Rider That Uses Gaia Memory's And Switches. However She's A Rider, That Doesn't Use A Space Name. More Like A W Name.
1. Information

Fourze/W: Kamen Rider Infinity  
A KR W/Fourze Fanfic

* * *

Information, U need to know...  
This Isn't The Story, Just Info U Need To Know..  
Tell Me If I Should Change Anything. I'm Willing To do it :)  
Just Don't post negative comments. I really cry when people hurt me with rude reviews...  
AND I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF THIS, SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I wanted to make it interesting and instead make Rikana Akiko and Ryuu's Daughter. but, I can change that.

* * *

Meet Rikana Narumi Terui. Daughter Of Akiko Narumi-Terui And Ryu Terui, A 3rd Year regular Student At Amagowana Gakuen Highschool, Lives In Fuuto, Her Best Friends Are Mirai Misaki And Yuko Kazami, and is 'Kamen Rider Infinity' A Rider That Uses Gaia Memory's And Switches. However She's A Rider, That Doesn't Use A Space Name. More Like A W Name, since she Was Given Her Driver, Switch And Memory By Her Dad, Who Recived The Driver From A Unknown Person. By Using The Infinity Driver And The Infinity Switch And Memory Powered By Cosmic Energy And The Memory's Power, Rikana Has The Power To Henshin Into Infinity. One Day, Accidently, Watching The Rider Club Fighting The Zordiarts, And Seeing Them Unhenshin, Rikana Revels Who She Is And If She Can Join The Rider Club To Help. After Seeing Them By Accident, The Club Accepts And Gentarou Becomes Buds With Rikana. After Meeting The Club, Rikana Starts Liking The Club, Who They Are And Especially Ryusei And Ends Up Having A Crush On Him. But There Is Something The Rider Club Doesn't Know About Rikana. Once She Starts Liking Someone, She Will Do Anything To Get Him To Like Her, She Will even force people to tell stuff about Rikana As She Works With The Rider Club And Kicks Butt. on The Way,there will be Many problems and Fights.

* * *

Note: Hope You Like This Story.I Ramdomly Thought Of No, This Story Will Not Ship Rikana And Ryusei! TOTALLY NOT. They Will just be friends, Not A Paring for the whole story and she will only like him, and in the end will like someone else! Im Not Adding Hints About them, Cause THEY WILL NOT BE DATING FOR THIS WHOLE STORY! I Don't Own Any Characters sadly, except Rikana, Mirai Konno, Yusuke Misaki, Yuko Kazami, Hikari-sensei, Kamen Rider Cosmo And Kamen Rider Infinity.

Pairing: Ryusei/Tomoko, Gentarou/Yuki, Shun/Miu, Ryu/Akiko, Yusuke/Yuko, And More Through Out The Story...

* * *

Extra Characters

Yuko Kazami: Rikana's Childhood Friends. Also Lives in Fuuto and A 3rd Year Student. a Kind A Sweet will do anything to Help Her childhood Friend. She, Mirai And Rikana Always Have Fuumen After School. Yusuke, The Popular Kid In Her Class Has A Huge Crush On Her. She Loves Rockets And Wishes To have her own personal one. She Hates It When Someone Hurts Her In Any Way. Yuko Loves Music Especially Songs that attract her.

Mirai Konno: Yuko And Rikana's Friends Since They were a Freshmen. She Gets Along With Yuko And Rikana Soo well, that they are the famous Trio In The Class. Also a 3rd year student. She Also Is Friends With Yuki And They Both Love Space. Mirai Wishes To Be A Scientist, Study Everything About Space And Promises To Help The Rider club Support Yuki When She Goes To Is Kind And Caring And Always Helps Yuko And Rikana When they Are In A Loves The Moon, And Wishes On Stand On It For The First Time in person.

Yusuke Misaki: The Popular Guy In The Class. he Has A Huge Crush On Yuko And Loves Swimming. He's Number one on The team that he even can compete in the country's Nationals. He Hates People That Make Him Lose His Cool.

Hikari-sensei: The Homeroom Teacher for Rikana, Yuko, Mirai And Yusuke's Class. A Kind Sensei Who gives advice to those who need it. Her Secret, She Is The Nebula Dopant, Who Helps Distribute Gaia Memory's Across The School, And Sometimes Zordiarts Switches. Althought She's Loyal To Gamou, She Secretly Gives Hints On How To Defeat Some Dopants Or Zordiarts. Hikari-sensei always wonders everyday, If what she's doing right now is the real her and what she really wants. she Has The Power to Send anyone to her nebulas, and makes their thought real in the. Nebula, She has the power to do anything that will effect a person physically and mentally.

Yuka Konno: Mirai's Little Sister. Yuka Is A 2nd Year Student. She Is mostly bullied by the popular kids in her class, since she is one of the smartest and since she only hangs out with her sister and friends. JK And Tomoko are her friends in her class and help support her into standing up from this bullying. She Has Known JK Since Elementary. Yuka Also Becomes a member of the rider club, but she doesn't go to the rabbit hutch. Hakura-sensei always gives her advice after class to avoid the bullying.

* * *

Hope Everyone Will read This Story a when I Post Ch. 1  
And Please Read The the Note to UNDERSTAND I DO NOT SHIP RYUSEI/RIKANA! They will not be a paring IN THIS WHOLE STORY! After Understanding this Situation, Rikana Will Help Support Ryusei And Tomoko after understanding... won't Tell u. Read the story to find out!


	2. Infinity Strikes

Chapter 1: Infinity Strikes

_Fourze/W: Kamen Rider Infinity_

* * *

Rikana Narumi Terui Was Doing Her Usual Routine. Getting Ready For School. By Accident, She Slept 10 Extra Minutes And Forgot That Today Was An Very Important Day. She Was Late, And Her Mom Wouldn't Stop Calling Her.

" Rikana, hurry down, your already late" Called her mom Akiko Narumi-Terui.

" Hai, Chotto Matte Okaa-san, I Forgot Something" Rikana Replied Finding What She Was Looking For.

She Picked Up A Strange Looking Memory With The Intial "I" And Switch On top of a strange belt, grabbed her back and rushed downstairs quickly.

" Huh. Okaa-san, where Tou-san ?" Rikana Asked As She Sat On Her Chair In THe Dining Room.

" Ah, Tou-san, Hes At Work"

" Again!?, Ne Okaa-san, When will Tou-san Have Day Off?"

" Maybe Not Soon" Replied Akiko.

" Oh, Well Okaa-san I'm Of To School" Rikana said, As she left the table to head to the door of the Apartment.

" Have a safe trip" Akiko Replied As She Watched Her Daughter Leave The Place.

Rikana Rushed her way As quick as she could to her school Amagowana Gakkuen Highschool.

She was really late, and making an excuse of sleeping in won't cut it to her friends.

" Crap, I'm totally Late" Rikana Told Herself as she kept rushing to her school.

* * *

After arriving At AGHS, her friends Yuko Kazami And Mirai Konno Were Waiting At The School gate.

" Mou Rikana, why are you always late" Yuko asked as she played around with her rocket keychain.

" Gomen!, I slept in again!"

" Again!, ever since your Tou-san gave you that belt and stuff, you have always been late" Complained her other friend Mirai.

" Hai!, I'll try get to school" Rikana Repllied as the three walked into the school.

Inside were student from the school rushing their way to class.

After arriving At Their Class, The Three Took Their seats, and quickly changed the subject.

" Ne Rikana, Will Today Be The First Time You Fight Without your Tou-san's" Yuko Asked.

" Yeah, I'll Really Nervous And I'm Not sure I really did master the belts powers"

" Ganabatte, Make Sure You Do Your Best" Mirai Cheered For Her.

" Arigatou" Rikana Replied With A Joyful Smile'

In Came The Homeroom Teacher Of The Classroom, Hikari-sensei.

" Ohaiyo Minna" Hikari-sensei greeted the class as she arrived at her desk.

" Ohaiyo!"

* * *

As Class Started, Rikana Was Worried About Her First Fight. What If She Messed Up badly! Her Tou-san And Okaa-san Would Be Worried And A Bit disappointed. Rikana Could Focus On Class And Kept Thinking About Her First Fight.

"Daijobu Rikana?" asked Yuko

"Eh?, Yeah"

"Hontoni?, Then Why are you So worried"

" If I mess up, Then its all over"

" Kazami-chan, Terui-chan, Are You ok?" Hikari-sensei asked.

" Hai" The two quickly replied.

" Ah, Ok, Please focus and save the talk for later"

"Hai!"

* * *

Class Had ended.

The three headed to the school cafeteria to eat.

" Ne Rikana, do u have a crush" Mirai asked with that 'Dying to know' expression.

" No!, Naze?, Are u jealous if I have one!" Replied Rikana with a smirk

" No, Just asking that's all, Ne Rikana, I got the info about The current Zordiarts Or Dopant Around the school". Mirai Told Her

" Hontoni!,How we're You Able To Find it, and since when are you now Searching for info, I thought you would usually do space research. Arigatou, tell me what you found out!" Rikana replied.

"Hai, And since your joining the fight, Its best that I take a break and help, You Better Be Happy that I'm helping!, Apparently rumours have said that some Zordiarts are giving Gaia memory's and switches At the same time, and that This current Monster out... is called a zordipant".

"Zordipant, What the heck is That? Mom nor dad never told me about that".

"Zordipant?" Someone said.

"Eh?".

Behind Them Was Kengo Utahoshi, Yuki Jojima, Ryusei Sakuta And Gentarou Kisaragi. The Four Had heard their conversation and were confused about the 'Zordipant Part'

" Just What is a Zordipant" Kengo asked.

" Ah, you heard everything?" Yuko asked.

" Yeah"

" Well a Zordipant is a Zordiart And Dopant combined. The are combined by their alikes and have at least 50% more power than a regular Dopant and Zordiart" Explained Mirai.

" How do you know this Mirai-chan, about the Zordiarts and The strange 'dopants'?" Yuki asked.

" we'll, Um you see My best friend Rikana, Um ha..

Before even Mirai could even finish what she was saying, In front of everyone was a Zordiart and a Dopant teaming up.

" Zordiarts And Dopant Kita!" Yuki shouted.

" AH!, we need to run, Ganbatte Rikana" Yuko said as she and Mirai ran Away from the Zordiart And Dopant.

" Eh, You can fight as a Kamen Rider?" Gentarou asked.

" um, we'll, ah I should run" Rikana said as she ran away from the cafeteria.

" Ok, we'll Let's kick some more butts and then figure out everything with this all crazy Dopants a coming here" Gentarou explained as he took out the Fourze driver.

" Ganbatte Gen-chan" Yuki cheered as she watched Gentarou Flick the four tabs On the driver.

3

2

1

" Henshin!" Gentarou cried out as he pulled the lever on the driver.

Watching behind the cafeteria door, Rikana watched as Gentraou transformed into a fourze.

"No way!, Gentarou-san is Fourze, Sugoi!"

Next thing she noticed Meteor appreared and the fight began.

Fourze and Meteor Vs The Zordiart And Dopant.

Rikana knew it was her chance.

" _Yosh, I'm ready, Tou-san, Okaa-san, I gonna beat the crap out of These irritating Zordiarts and Dopants!"_

Rikana took out the driver and the switch and Gaia memory she took this morning And inserted it into the spots that they were meant to be in. before inserting the memory, she pressed the Button on it.

_Infinity_

Then she inserted it into its spot. After that, Rikana took the switch and inserted it into its calling the word, she thought for a moment. Once she pressed the switch and pulled the slot which held the memory, she would be a Kamen Rider who would protect This school and Fuuto, Just Like Her Uncles And , She would be protecting her school, just Like Gentarou and Meteor ( she never knew who he really was like everyone) and Protecting everyone every single person. she swore that She would never let anyone in this school or Fuuto Cry again! All Ready now, she prepared her self. And then, It was time.

" Henshin" She Cried as she pushed the switch and pulled the slot with the memory in it.

The Suit for infinity appeared on Rikana with a large flash.

The Infinity suit looked a alot like Eternal, But in a girly way With out the cape. instead of White, the suit was silver and Pink. The mask was Alot like Nadeshiko, but Just a regular mask without anything on top of the mask. The eyes were cyan. There werE no memory slots on top of the armor. there was a slot for the switch and memory on the side of the belt for a Limit Maximum Driver Break. At the ends of each part of Infinity were wrist and leg bands the color pink.

" Yosh, Now Lets Break through this show"

* * *

As Fourze And Meteor Fought the Dopant and Zordiart, Kengo checked with the help of Yuki what constilation was the Zordiart and the Dopant memory name.

" Have You Figured It Out yet Kengo-kun?" Yuki asked.

" No, since its teamed up Up with That Dopant, I can't figure it out"

Fourze And Meteor Were blown away and were sent to the ground hard by the Zordiart and Dopant.

"There too strong together, At this rate were gonna need more help" Meteor said as he and Fourze kept Fighting The too.

Before being hit by the dopants attack, Suddenly the Dopant was shot by a mysterious Person.

"Who are You" Fourze asked.

" I'm Kamen Rider Infinity, Now Lets Break Through This Show, Shall We" Replied Infinity.

* * *

_**Preview**_

"Rikana, Your Infinity!"

" Let Me Join The Rider Club, I won't Tell Anyone!, Onegai!" asked Rikana.

" I Was Given My Stuff From my Tou-san And Okaa-san"

" Ne Gentarou-san, Ryusei-san, May You Please Meet Me In Fuuto After school ?"

" Naze?"

* * *

Hope U Like Please Review And Don't Leave Harsh Reviews!


End file.
